the unlikely friends (rp dump)
by Small Aqua Phantomhive
Summary: Sarah is a half demon, who had lived through the 1880's in the same time period as our fovourite blue haired. These are their adventures, arguments and just Sarah being an annoying friend, in different points of time. These are all mostly unfinished rps i like to do with one of my friend so i hope you enjoy!
1. 2014

Sarah smiled as she walked along the bridge railing, looking down at a certain blue haired demons cinematic record. "..He's allergic to cats..?" She mumbled

Perhaps unfortunately for Sarah, a certain blue-haired demon just happened to be passing by when he noticed her and furrowed his brow. He couldn't see what exactly it was she was looking at, but it couldn't be good. "Hey!"

She looked up from the book at him and blinked before registering that it was said demon in front of her. She smiled brightly, closing the book. "Ah~ Hello midget~"

He huffed. "I'm not a midget! You're just stupidly tall." He pointed at the book. "What are you doing?"

She jumped down from the railing and landed in front of him, still being an inch taller than him. "Uh huh, sure." She blinked and looked at the book, holding it up. "Oh, you mean this? It's just my new favorite book~"

He squinted at it before he recognized it as a cinematic record. With his name on it. "... Hey! Where did you get that?!" He reached for it. The last thing he needed was /her/ to know all of his weaknesses and life story from his record!

She pulled the book away, taking a step backwards. "I took it from the records room this morning, are you still allergic to cats?"

"No," he said right away.

"So then would you like to come pet shopping with me? I was thinking about getting a cat for myself, to keep me company" She smiled slipping the book into her book bag hanging at her side

He gritted his teeth. "You think I have nothing better to do than go shopping with you?" Actually, that was a lie. He hadn't been doing much of anything lately. Of course he wanted to decline because of cats, but he'd already /said/ that he was no longer allergic.

"If you don't want to come, then that is fine~ I was just thinking that if you came with me to keep me company for the afternoon I would have given you your record back. But if you have other plans, then I understand" She was of course, bluffing. She would have to put the book back in its rightful place in the records room.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I'll accompany you if only so I can have that book back." He wasn't familiar with the policies regarding the records themselves, so he didn't see through her bluff, yet.

She smiled brightly, nodding. "Excellent~! Come on, I think there is a pet rescue shelter down the street, let's check there first~!"

He sighed. "Fine, fine, lead the way." She seemed rather excited to be spending time with him. It reminded him of Elizabeth. He was sure it would get just as exhausting just as quickly.

She smiled and turned, walking down the street and pulling a map out, following the directions written on the paper

He followed her silently, looking around for anything interesting in the area.

"It looks like we're in the right area so it should be...ah! There it is!" She smiled and pointed ahead, running over to the brightly colored building

He raised a brow. "Isn't that a bit col- Hey!" he blinked and chased after her, coming to a stop in front of the building, panting. He might be a demon now but he was still not very fond of physical activity.

She blinked and turned to him, worried. "..Are you ok? For such a short run, you got exhausted easily..."

He waved his hand. "Fine. I'm fine." Indeed, he was only panting softly for a moment.

She nodded lightly before going towards the buildings entrance, lightly kicking the door open longer so he could get in

He followed her inside, his nose twitching slightly as he looked around at the various animals inside the shelter. Mostly dogs, towards the front. He wrinkled his nose. "It smells in here."

"Of course it does, it's full of animals. It is a rescue shelter after all." She replied, walking around and smiling at all the animals. "There sure aren't many cats here..."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess." He started wandering around idly, then felt his nose tickle as he gave a small sneeze. He looked around, covering his nose. "Oh. Look in this corner, there's quite a few." He frowned.

"There are?" She walked over to him and smiled at the cats, squatting a bit to get a better look. "Oh they are all so adorable! It's hard to believe that anyone would abandon them"

"Maybe someone in the house was allergic to them." He huffed.

"Perhaps...but to just kick them off onto the street and make them fend for themselves..? That is just cruel..." She pouted, slipping her hand through the cage to pet one of the cats

"Or maybe they were born out on the streets. Some of them look pretty young." He watched them from a distance, slowly removing his hand from his face and folding his arms.

"...I want to adopt all of them." She stood up and smiled, turning to go and find a worker

He blinked and raised a finger. "I... uh..." He shut his mouth and shook his head. "Whatever."

She smiled at him and made a silly face as she left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a worker. "I would like to adopt all 6 of the cats please." She spoke as the worker unlocked the cage

He stood back to let the worker do their job, and also because he didn't particularly want to get close to the cats.

She smiled as the worker put the cats in two large portable cages. She quickly signed the documents and paid the fee. "Ciel, can you carry one of the cages for me? Please?"

He sighed. "Yeah, sure." He wouldn't be caught dead doing this normally, but he needed to not give her the chance to blackmail him or something. Covering his nose with one hand he picked up one of the cages.

She blinked as she watched him curiously. "..Why are you covering your nose? Cats don't smell, they constantly clean themselves." She spoke, picking up her cage and walking towards the entrance

Honestly, he was covering his nose because he must still be slightly allergic, but he couldn't tell /her/ that. "I'm covering my nose because it smells in /here/. Not because the /cats/ smell." He started following her.

"So then you will uncover your nose when we leave the building?" She blinked, holding the door open with her foot again

"... Yes, fine." He would regret it but he was willing to be a little embarrassed to not be caught lying over such a stupid thing. He went outside and took a breath before heading out and uncovering his nose.

She smiled and walked down the street. "My apartment is on the other side of the city, so it will take a while to walk"

He sighed, his nose twitching slightly. "Fine."

She smirked, slowing her pace slightly. "So are you still hiding from Sebastian or something?"

"N... No, I just don't generally see him as often as before."

"Ah, I see. The first time we met you had him following you everywhere, it was hilarious"

He snorted. "He can still appear by my side any time I wish him to." ((okay~))

"Ah, I see then~"

He shrugged. "All I have to do is say or even think the word, and he will be here. I am not afraid to be alone." He looked at her, almost as if he was warning her not to try anything.

She nodded lightly and smiled at him, her way of saying she wouldn't even this of it. "I read he was with you for a long time. Was he like a parent figure for you or something?"

He sighed softly. "Sebastian is my butler. Nothing more. Nothing less." He waved his free hand dismissively, as if dismissing the idea entirely that Sebastian ever meant anything more to him.

"Ah I see." She shrugged. "I only opened the book to a random page near the back" She nodded lightly, her eyes wandering around the street.

Isn't it strange? We are back in London, and everything is different then I remember..."

Well, at least she hadn't found out /all/ of his secrets. "Places change. People change. I could say that it's strange not being able to change with them."

"What so you mean?" She blinked, turning to stare at him questioningly

He snorted. "I'm a demon now, remember? I don't age. I get to watch everyone else and everything else age around me."

"I think it would be strange if you did. But it would also be hilarious to see you walking around with your pants around your knees like every other guy in this day and age."

He snorted. "I may have made an effort to adopt the new... styles... of this age, but I am not low enough to do /that/."

"Good, because if you did, all the respect I have for you would have went down the sewer drain." She laughed

"Oh, so that means you do have respect for me." He smirked lightly.

"..Only a little." She gestured it with making a small space between her thumb and pointer finger. "Just a little"

"Still better than I expected from you." His smirk only got a bit wider.

"What? You thought I didn't respect you? Even the slightest? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I don't know, you seem to be fond of driving me crazy." He huffed, and then sneezed.

"Because there is nothing else to do that is amusing to me." She smirked, before turning to him fully. "You sure you're ok?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm fine. There is nothing that might factor into why I might not be fine."

"...I don't think I fully believe you."

"You should. I am not lying."

...She squinted her eyes at him, studying him for a few minutes before sighing. "..Fine, if you say so then"

He cleared his throat, and then sneezed again. Ah, dammit.

She stayed silent and raised her eyebrow, before lifting the cage she was holding up in front of his face. "Isn't these kittens adorable?"

He stared at the kittens for a moment, his eyes watering a bit before he sneezed again. "Y-Yes, adorable."

She smirked, pulling the cage away. "You, Sir Phantomhive, are a little liar. You are still allergic to cats!"

"No, I'm not." He huffed.

"Ciel, I saw your eyes water, stop denying it and just admit it."

He coughed. "Okay, I'm not /as/ allergic as I was as a human."

"..That's close enough for me." She nodded. "My apartment is a few buildings away now, so you can put the cage down when we get there."

He sighed and then started walking again. "All right, all right."

She smiled lightly. "You know you don't always have to lie, especially when it comes to allergies. I'm not so cruel as to hold something natural like that against you."

He blinked and looked at her, a very faint blush going across his cheeks before disappearing. "If you say so. There are plenty of people who would, however."

"Well in not like them. People like that are disgusting and should get the snot beaten out of them" She replied, stopping at her apartment building and unlocking the door, stepping in. "Come on in, want a drink or something?"

"Ah, do you... have any tea?"

"Mom~! Which would you like? I have earl grey and chocolate and macadamia nut"

"Earl Grey, please." He gave a small, polite smile and headed inside, closing the door behind him and getting the cage down.

She nodded and set her cage on the couch, walking into the kitchen. "Alright~"

He followed her slowly, casually looking around at the house.

She waited for the water to boil, and started digging around through one of the cabinets

He leaned against the doorframe, waiting patiently as he drummed his fingers lightly on his arm.

She smiled as she pulled out the box of tea and finished making the drink, smiling as she handed it to him. "Here you go~"

"Ah, thank you." He nodded at her and took a sip of the drink. "Not bad."

She smiled and grabbed her own cup, jumping up on the counter. "And it took me four years how to properly make it too!" She stated proudly

He smirked. "Well, congratulations to you."

She nodded, still feeling proud. "I figured out what I had been doing wrong before, apparently you don't actually rip open the little bag the tea is in and dump it in the water...I learned that the hard way." She shrugged

He wrinkled his nose. "Yes, that is something that you shouldn't do when making tea." Not that he ever made his own tea anyway, but /someone/ had had to teach Sebastian how to properly make it.

She nodded before jumping down from the counter and pulling out the record book. "Here, as promised you can have it back, but it needs to be returned to the demonic records room by tonight before the guards go to check"

He nodded and took the book from her. Finally. "It will be done." He would probably just have Sebastian do it later. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. See? I am reasonable, sometimes~" She smiled and walked over to the cages, opening the both so the six cats can wander around. "And now I have six new pets to keep me company~"

He snorted. "You're going to become what this generation calls a 'crazy cat lady'."

"Will not be! I just like cats, some humans believe that cats are the devils pet or something so I thought it would be funny"

He chuckled lightly. "It would be incredibly ironic, to say the least."

She smiled, pulling one of the youngest in her arms. "So cute~ it's so sad that one day they will end up dying from old age..."

He shrugged. "It's a fact of life. Those around us will die, while we will not. Best get used to it."

"..I don't want to get used to it. "She mumbled, setting the cat down

He raised a brow. "You're going to have to, if you haven't already."

She didn't respond, she just grabbed a throw pillow and hid her face in it, whining

He blinked and looked at her. "... What are you doing?"

She just chucked the pillow at him, laughing.

He yelped slightly in surprise and held up his arms shielding his face. "... Hey!"

"Got you!" She smirked, laughing

He huffed. "Such a trickery you are."

She smirked, chucking another one at him.

He blinked and caught it, having learned the first time.

She smiled, jumping behind the couch. "I challenge you to a battle of pillow fight, phantomhive!"

"Eh?" He blinked. "A pillow fight? But that's..!" He huffed. "Fine, I accept your challenge!"

She smiled, chucking another at him. "Zed battle is on!"

He huffed and held up the pillow he had caught before, using it as a shield before he tosses it at her, picking up the one she just threw and hiding behind a chair.

She laughed and caught it, chucking it back at him. "Hm...I think I shall let you decide what the loser of the battle has to do"

He peeked out from behind the chair, only to yelp and duck again as he dodged the pillow, tossing it back. "I don't know!"

"Then we will decide after the war!" She shouted ducking behind the couch

"Very well!" He huffed, having nothing to throw, so he peeked out again to watch for an incoming attack.

She waited for five minutes before springing up and throwing five pillows at him, ducking down again

He blinked and ducked behind the chair again, waiting for them to land on the ground before he came out of cover and grabbed each one, throwing them at her... except for the fifth, which he held onto.

She had peeked up to check at the throwing progress only to get hit with the first one before ducking again

He smirked. Of course at least one of his attacks would make its mark!

"You are so going down now!" She shouted, grabbing the four pillows in her arms and jumping out from behind the couch, chucking them at him again

He yelped and held up the pillow, using it as a shield and basically curling up to try and shield himself from all the pillows.

"Hah! I win!"

"N-Not a chance!" He threw the pillow he had been holding at her.

"Finally! A retaliation!" She turned and ran back to her riding spot

He huffed and picked up the pillows before moving elsewhere, not throwing any at her.

She stayed hidden, not daring to peek

He still didn't make a move towards her, and made no sound. It was almost as if he had disappeared completely.

"..." She peeked out over the top of the couch, looking around. "..Did you leave? Cause if you did then I am so going to make you regret it"

"Not a chance." He smirked from behind her, bringing the pillow down and hitting her in the head with it. Not enough to hurt, but enough to show he meant business.

"What the f-!" She spun around and stared at him, eyes wide and clutching her heart. "You scared the shit out of me!"

He smirked more and put his hands on his hips. "It's a war, isn't it? You should want to win by any means necessary."

"Your right, so then this is completely ok" She stated, kicking her leg out and swiping his feet from under him

He yelped, surprised, and fell down to the ground, landing flat on his ass. "Ouch!"

"That was for scaring me." She whacked him with a pillow

Due to being on the ground he got hit with the pillow before he held up the one he had, taking a swing back at her. "Humph!"

She smirked, hitting him back with it

He managed to stop it before it hit him and scrambled up to his feet, taking yet another swing at her with his pillow.

She kept a hold on her pillow and used it as a shield, curling up. "Ok! Ok! I give! I gave!"

He blinked. "What, really?"

She smirked behind the pillow, smacking him with it as she got up and moved around the couch. "Nope!"

He yelped again and huffed. "I should have known!" He went around the couch, going back behind his original chair.

She ran out of the living room for a moment, coming back with a bigger pillow

He peeked out from behind the chair and blinked as he saw the bigger pillow, standing up and ducking behind the couch instead.

"What? Now you're scared? You should be" She smirked, chasing after him with the pillow

"I'm not scared!" Nevertheless, he got up and moved quickly around the room, trying to avoid her.

"Then come and fight me!"

He huffed and turned around, holding up the pillow. "Fine, I will!"

"Bring it on shorty!"

He huffed and approached her quickly, going to take a swing.

She ducked out of the way, spun, and hit him in the back with the pillow

He yelped and stumbled forward, turning around quickly and going for another strike.

She laughed, rushing behind the couch

He huffed and followed her around. "Now you're the one running away!"

"Nope~"

"Then get back here!" He went to swing at her again.

"You have to catch me first!" She replied, chucking the pillow at him

He huffed and jumped to the side to dodge the pillow. Then he dropped the one he had been holding and picked up the bigger one, going after her.

She had already hidden again while he was distracted

He blinked and looked around for her.

She stifled a giggle, doing her best to keep quiet

He whipped his head around to where he thought the source of the giggle was.

She held her breath, keeping still

He huffed and started to investigate again.

She peeked out of her hiding spot, reaching out to grab a pillow and then chucked it at him when his back was turned

He was hit in the back of the head with it and he made a surprised noise as he whipped around. "Hey!"

She quickly went back to her hiding spot, holding her breath

Knowing the general area she was in, he started investigating the area, poking around.

She continued to hold her breath, hoping he wouldn't find her

He huffed, not being very successful when one of the kittens came up to him and sniffed at him. He sat back and sneezed. "Get out of here, cat!"

She peeked out, shouting. "You leave Alois alone!"

He turned and stared at her. "... You named it /Alois/?"

"..Yes, why?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

She crawled out of her hiding spot, confused. "..What? What's so wrong with that name?"

He folded his arms. "Alois was the boy who turned me into a demon. And caused too many problems."

"..Oh. ...in not changing my cats name."

"Fine, whatever." He waved his hand and then blinked, grabbing the pillow again and swinging at her.

"Gash!" She fell backward as the pillow hit her in the face. "...asshole."

He smirked. "No need to resort to insults. Your guard was down."

"..Your just asking for a beating, aren't you?"

He only smirked wider. "Need I remind you that I have a demon butler who can be summoned to my side anytime I wish?"

"..What, you need him for everything?"

"Not everything, but he serves to make a point." He waved his hand dismissively.

"And what point would that be?"

"That messing with me has severe consequences." He smirked.

She blew a raspberry at him, giggling

He blinked, utterly confused. "Wh..."

She kicked a pillow at him

He huffed and grabbed it, falling over.

She gave him a smile, laughing. "Ha, you fell over"

"I'm tired." He huffed.

"If you want, you can spend the night in the spare room, I can keep the cats in my room" She shrugged, standing up

He huffed and sat up. "Demons shouldn't need to sleep." Still, he liked sleeping. It was one of the things that made him feel human. Which was a purely childish notion.

"..They aren't?" She blinked, surprised. Did that mean she wasn't able to be a full demon if she still sleeps?

"That's what Sebastian said. That demons don't need to sleep." He looked up at her, sitting up. "... I still sleep, though."

"Humph, well Sebastian can't say what a demon can and can't do."

He snorted. "Well I hardly have a different role model on the subject." He sighed softly.

She blinked, tilting her head. "What do you mean?"

He folded his arms. "Sebastian's the only demon I've ever been in close proximity to for any length of time. Besides you, and aren't you only half-demon?"

"Oh" She replied. "..Yeah...but I will be a full demon soon! I just have to wait until my human half dies and then I can get rid of my human soul."

"Huh, whatever you say." He shrugged. He wouldn't know anything about being half-anything. He was human, he was demon. He still felt like a human sometimes, though. Like his soul was the same but his body had formed a barrier around it that not even Sebastian could touch. Or maybe his soul was corrupted like a real demon should be. He wouldn't know.

She blinked and looked at the clock, walking over to grab a phone and dialed a number, going to order a pizza for an early dinner. "Hey, what kind of pizza do you like?"

"Pizza?" He blinked. "Ah, I haven't really... eaten... a lot of it, so."

"So then any kind will do then?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok~" She smiled and ordered a pizza, hanging up and walking over to the couch. "Let's say the war is a draw, in tired too"

"Ok~" She smiled and ordered a pizza, hanging up and walking over to the couch. "Let's say the war is a draw, in tired too"

He got up and sat down on it, still holding the pillow. "... Fine, this battle is a draw."

She smiled, grabbing another pillow and hugging it. "..You never wanted to be a demon, did you?"

He sighed. "No, I didn't. I had fully accepted my death and my fate, only for everything to go against plan."

"..You were fully prepared to let your death come? What about the people you left behind?"

"I'd already sold my soul to the devil. I knew that however long I lived, I would have to leave eventually."

"I guess so..." she mumbled, kind of seeing his point

He sighed. "And if I hadn't, I would be dead anyway."

"I'm sure that the Alois person would have found a way to still fuck it up either way, I think"

"Oh certainly. He was the type to do that. Him and his bloody butler." He wrinkled his nose.

"Now I wish I could have met him. The two of us could have teamed up to annoy you" She smirked, laughing silently

He grimaced. "I am so glad you didn't."

"Was he really that bad? Worse than me?"

"I'm fairly certain he wanted in my pants." He huffed. "Also the whole demon thing."

"Wait, seriously? Dude, that is hilarious and messed up. "

He snorted. "Well, he wasn't as uh, creepy as Claude though. That was his demon butler."

"Ah, I see. So in guessing this Claude demon also wanted in your pants?"

"He kissed my foot." Ciel wrinkled his nose.

"..Yeah, I completely see the grossness of that. I am so sorry you had to go through that."

He cleared his throat. "It's done with now."

"Mom" She shrugged

He sighed and leaned back, folding his arms. "This pizza is taking too long."

She blinked and looked at the clock, raising an eyebrow. "It should be here any moment." the doorbell rang at that moment. "There it is." She smiled and stood up, grabbing her wallet and going to the door, squealing in happiness when she did

He blinked and got up, following her to the door.

She had already paid for the pizza and shut the door, the box of pizza in her arm, before he could see who had delivered it. "Foods here"

He honestly didn't care who delivered it as he looked at the box. "What kind is it?"

"I got tropical Hawaiian, it's really good too" She replied, setting the box on the counter and grabbing two plates, handing him one

He tilted his head slightly and took the plate, opening the box.

She smiled and grabbed a piece for herself, walking back over to the living room.

He carefully took a piece, wrinkling his nose at the grease before following her.

She hopped back onto the couch and kicked the TV remote towards her, flicking it onto some random channel.

He sat on the other end of the couch, setting his plate on the arm and trying to determine how to best eat the pizza without being messy.

She quickly became focused on the TV, slowly eating her pizza

He was probably slower in eating than she was, but more focused on his food.

"..Want to play another game?"

He raised a brow. "What game?"

"Hum...twenty questions? I don't know"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know what to ask."

"What, you're not in the least bit curious about me or my past since I practically invaded yours?" She smirked, giggling

He huffed and folded his arms. "Fine, tell me where and when you were born. And who your parents were."

She giggled. "I was born in 1873, London England, and my father was a demon named Malphas, and my mother was a baker name Maria." She smiled lightly

He blinked. "You're only two years older than me."

"..Am I?" She blinked, shrugging. "Cool"

He shrugged also. "So... you were a commoner."

She flinched slightly, never liking the word 'commoner' "...yeah, i was."

"Interesting." He raised a brow at her, but shrugged.

"And I already know you were an earl, even way back then. Not that hard with all the stores advertising your companies"

He smirked slightly. "Yes, I definitely had power. In more ways than one."

"And here I used to think you were a 30 year old power hungry asshole who only liked money. Good thing you proved me wrong"

He cocked a brow. "Do I look thirty to you? Though technically at this point I'm much older..."

"...I had actually been 15 back then, I honestly didn't think much of it. And yeah, now your considered ancient"

"Though forever stuck in the body if a thirteen-year-old." He sighed.

"I guess you're stuck on that one. I get to age a year every century" She smiled

He huffed. "Lucky you."

"Not really, it's actually pretty painful kind of"

He raised a brow. "Really?" He looked down at his hand. "I think I'm slowly aging a bit, but it's hard to tell."

She nodded lightly. "I think you are, the last time I saw you, you were an inch shorter"

He huffed. "At least I grew."

"He. Why is your height such a big deal for you anyway?"

"It's not. Apparently it is to everyone else, though."

"I see no problem with it"

He blinked. "... You make fun of it."

"There's nothing else to make fun of that I can think of, and I recall only making fun of it twice in the last two years"

He shrugged. "Fine, fine, point taken." He huffed.

She smiled brightly, giggling

He folded his arms. "If anything, it caused people to underestimate me."

"I'm guessing being underestimated is an insult?"

"Not necessarily. It gives me an advantage." He smirked. "They don't know what I am capable of."

"But it is still kind of an insult though right?" She blinked.

He shrugged. "If you let it be."

"Ah"

"Certainly, attributing my height to weakness is an insult, but also an advantage." He smirked.

"I see. That would be insulting" she nodded, agreeing with him

He nodded and then cleared his throat, finishing off the last of his current slice of pizza. "So..."

She blinked, looking at him, "him?"

He folded his arms. "I have nothing to sleep in."

"Hmm...I think I have a male night shirt that was never used in the closet, I can see if I still have it "

He nodded. "All right."

She nodded and stood up, going off to her room and conning back with a pair of shorts and a night shirt "found some got you"

*for

"Ah, thank you." He took them and blinked. "I uh, don't have to change right now. Just before I sleep." He nodded.

"You can change whenever you want, I don't care" she shrugged and tosses him the clothes, sitting down again

He shrugged and set them aside, leaning back. "... What are you watching?"

"Some sort of history channel I think...i'm not really paying attention"

"Huh. I wonder how many facts they have wrong."

"I think I counted two so far from when I was actually paying attention"

He snorted. "Only two?"

"I wasn't paying attention. I'm actually disappointed they never found the fake treasure I hid in the past"

"You hid a fake treasure? How devious of you." He smirked.

She nodded. "I also left a note book full of tallies in it with a bloody knifes people would think it was how many people were murdered, but really it was counting how many people came into the bakery, I was really hoping to See people's reactions to that"

He snorted. "Well, you certainly are a little demon, aren't you?"

She smirked, laughing. "It was the best project I had ever come up with, and now I'm just waiting for their reactions to finding it"

"Perhaps you should steer them towards it." His smirk widened a bit.

"Would you help me?"

He raised a brow. "Sounds interesting. I might."

"Yay! But how do we lead them to it without actually digging it up?"

"Hmm." He folded his arms. "Send in an anonymous report?"

"Good idea, I'll send one in the morning" she nodded, smiling

"Excellent." He smirked. "... Ah, I'm supposed to get that record back, aren't I?"

"Yeah, it's not really supposed to have left the records room" she shrugged

"Guess I'd better do that." He stood.

"Want me to come along?"

"..." He opened his mouth to decline but huffed. "... Yes. I need directions."

She smirked, standing up, "let's go then"

"All right." He gave a slight smirk in return, heading for the door and grabbing the book.


	2. 1889, the second meeting

It hadn't been very long since Ciel had officially "died", so he had been keeping a low profile as he wandered the streets of the city (London?) with a cloak around him and he kept his head down. It might have been safer to leave altogether, but he still felt like he had business here. Sarah yawned and stepped out of the bakery, adjusting her own looked around and walked down the street, carrying the basket of various baked goods looking around. She looked up and stopped just as she turned the corner, narrowly avoiding running into a boy her own age. "oh! Sorry,I didn't see you t there" she started, and continued walking down the street, ignoring the burning of her cheek where her mark was. Ciel blinked and glanced up, noticing the girl just as she started walking away. "Sarah?" She froze at hearing her name and blinked, turning around. Her eyes widened slightly at finally recognizing him. "oh! Ciel. " He almost smirked, and folded his arms, regarding her with a disinterested tone. "Fancy meeting you here." "same to you. I thought you had supposedly died." She shrugged walking back over to him and adjusting the basket on her arm "I did." He wrinkled his nose slightly. "And to the rest of the world, I am dead. Don't you dare think about changing that fact." He glared at her slightly. "as if I would even bother. people don't listen to 'commoner children' so there's no point." She shrugged. "since your here you can help me with deliveries" "This is true." He sighed softly, and then cocked a brow at her. "What makes you think that I want to help you with such a petty task?" She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "hmm...good point. You probably don't even know how to make deliveries." She smirked, taunting him He blinked and then glared at her. "Of course I know how to." "prove it then" she smirked and turned, going down the street He gritted his teeth and then sighed, going after her. "/Fine/, I'll help you." "thank you ~ if we finish early then I can get my mom to cake us some cake as a reward ~" she smiled at him, grateful for the help He huffed, and then tilted his head as she mentioned cake. "... What kind?" She shrugged. "what kind do you want?" She stopped at a stall and pulled out a wrapped cake, giving it to the stall manager, collecting the money and continuing to walk "A good kind." He huffed quietly and followed her as she did her job, keeping a mental note of what she was doing so he might be able to prove himself later. "chocolate?" She handed him a package, nodding her head to another stall manager, signaling to deliver it "Sure." He nodded and took the package, going over to the stall manager and going to deliver it. She nodded and handed a different stall manager a package, keeping her eye on him He managed to collect the money and went back over to her. "I told you I knew how to." "so it seems. But can you do it under a half an hour?" She smirked, headed towards the residential area, where she knew had once been where the jack the ripper used to strike in the past He frowned slightly. "If I knew where to go." "I could always draw you a map and circle where the customers live" SHe smiled, frowning at the area they were now in. Why did people even still live here after what happened..? He looked around, his frown growing slightly as he recognized the area. He sighed. "Fine." She smiled and stopped walking, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper and quickly writting down each of the addresses. She smiled and put the pen back, handing him the paper along with a few packages. "Here you go~" SHe smiled. At least with him helping, the delivieries would be done much faster, meaning they could leave the area faster He huffed slightly and took them. "Fine, I'll be back." He looked at the list as he started walking off. She smiled and walked off down another street to finish the rest of them. He returned roughly twenty-five minutes later to the spot where they'd split up and sighed. She walked back a few moments after him, smiling. "Thank you for helping me~ Now we can go and get some cake as a reward" He took a breath and then exhaled slowly. "Good." She smiled and started to walk out of the area, headed towards the bakery "you coming or not?" "I'm coming." He pulled his gaze away from the building he was staring at and started walking after her. She blinked at him, tilting her head. it was probably nothing, just an abandoned building is all. "do you want strawberries, or cherries on you slice?" "Strawberries," he answered simply. "alright~" SHe smiled, walking until they got to the bakery a half an hour later, immediatly going into the back. "you can wait out here, i'll go grab them" ..And check up on her mother while she was at it. He blinked and stood where he was told to, idly looking around as he waited for her to get back. SHe came back after a few minutes, holding a plate in each hand, a slice of cake and a fork on each plate as she called back tot he back room. "and you take your medicine and take a nap! i'll take carte of the chp for the rest of the day maman!" He tilted his head slightly, raising a brow at her. "Who are you talking to?" She sat his slice of cake in front of him, sighing. "My mother. She's being stubborn and worries to much. Dont bother yourself with it." SHe shrugged, sitting down at one of the tables He blinked and then shrugged lightly, sitting down with the plate and immediately going to take a bite. She smiled and took a bite of her own cake, immediatly feeling extreamly happy he took a bite and then paused, glancing up at her. "It's good." "im glad you like it~" She smiled at him He blinked and then huffed slightly. "It's not as good as Sebastian's, though." "Not yet that is~ i'm still learning after all" He scoffed quietly. "At least you have time to learn, then." "how do you mean?" "Because it will take a long time to be as good as Sebastian." "im 70% sure that if any demon tried hard enough they could probably be as good as sebastian. maybe even better i think" "Yes, tried hard enough. With time. And effort." She shrugged, not having any argument with that. as far as she knew, Sebastian was the only demon who even bothered to try and cook like a so called god. He continued to eat his cake in silence, inwardly celebrating his victory with the argument. She did the same, pulling out a notebook and sticking down a few tick marks He raised a brow. "What are you doing?" "making the most hilarious prank for the humans in the future. that is if people still read off of paper and not holograms" He tilted his head slightly. "A prank? What kind of prank?" She smiled and showed him the first page of the notebook, the title stating 'victims killed' at the top He raised a brow and then smirked lightly. "I'm sure that whoever finds this will be very confused, to say the least." "when i finish filling the notebook out, will you help me hide it in a place where people will find it later on in the future? He shrugged. "Eh, why not?" "this should be a very fun prank~" "if you say so." "..what do you think the future is like? would there really be those hologram things everywhere and flying machines?" "If it's far enough in the future, perhaps." "I want to see it all happen..i think im going to stay on earth to watch it happen. What about you? your a demon now, will you stay and see it happen too?" He huffed. "I don't have much of a choice." 


End file.
